This application claims priority to Taiwanese Application No. 89217597, filed Oct. 11, 2000, and Chinese Application No. 00257504-3, filed Oct. 25, 2000, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to motion toys.
Motion toys have been disclosed which use a motor to turn a transmission gear train, which in turn moves eccentric rods or cams so as to move one or more movable parts of the toy back and forth. An example of such a motion toy is shown in FIGS. 15 and 16 herein, which employs a fan-shaped gear to move the structure about six axes of motion to provide left and right oscillating motion of the body and legs of the toy. A similar motion toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,617 to Chou, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. However, there is a need for a motion toy which provides different and more entertaining movements and combinations of movements.
The present invention is directed to motion toys. Motion toys according to the invention include a toy head that rotates side-to-side and also rotates up-and-down. The combination of simultaneous side-to-side and up-and-down movements as provided by the motion toy of the present invention may provide a natural and entertaining motion. Motion toys according to the invention may also include a toy leg that rocks up-and-down. In this manner, the toy may provide particularly interesting composite rocking movements.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, a motion toy includes a body member and a head member mounted on the body member. A head drive system is operable to rotate the head member simultaneously up-and-down and side-to-side relative to the body member.
Preferably, the head drive system is operable to rotate the head member side-to-side about a first axis and to simultaneously rotate the head member up-and-down about a second axis. The second axis is transverse to the first axis and varies as the head member rotates about the first axis.
Preferably, the head drive system includes a stationary member and a rocking member pivotally connected to the stationary member for relative rotation about the first axis. The rocking member includes a head pivot post. The head member is connected to the head pivot post for relative rotation about the second axis. A drive unit is operable to pivot the rocking member about the head pivot post relative to the stationary member about the first axis and to simultaneously rotate the head member relative to the rocking member about the second axis.
The head drive system may further include a curved rack rail on the stationary member and a wheel pivotally connected to the rocking member for rotation about a third axis. The wheel includes a gear meshed with the rack rail for rotation therealong and an eccentric pivot post extending from the wheel along a fourth axis substantially parallel to and offset from the third axis. A linkage connects the eccentric pivot post and the head member. The drive unit is operable to rotate the wheel about the third axis whereby the eccentric pivot post is rotated about the third axis and drives the head member up and down via the linkage.
The rack rail may have a profile including a convex section and a concave section. Alternatively, the rack rail may have a uniformly arcuate, convex profile.
Preferably, the linkage includes a linking arm that is driven up-and-down by the eccentric pivot post as the eccentric pivot post rotates about the third axis. The linkage may further include a linking member joining and pivotally connected to each of the linking arm and the eccentric pivot post. The linkage may include a rocker arm connected to the head member and pivotally connected to each of the linking arm and the head pivot post.
The motion toy may further include a leg drive system. The leg drive system includes a drive gear and a leg member each pivotally connected to the body member. A linking arm connects the drive gear and the leg member. A drive unit is operable to pivot the drive gear back-and-forth whereby the leg member is rocked relative to the body.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.